Conventional mobile devices often include an interactive user interface. Typically, a user can input information into the user interface to manipulate/configure/operate the mobile device. For example, the user may enter input such as text, motions, uploads, voice commands, or other information to perform tasks on the mobile device. In some implementations, the user interface can be configured to output or present information related to the user input to the user. The device may produce as output an effect based on the user input. For example, a user input can cause the mobile device to turn on or off.
Whether providing input or receiving output, users generally want to be able to control the system and assess the state of the system at some point in time. As such, the design of a user interface can affect the amount of effort expended by a user in providing input to and interpreting output from the system. In addition, the design may dictate how much effort is spent to learn how to input entries and interpret output. Accordingly, usability and aesthetics can be considered in designing user interfaces for mobile devices.